


Прятки

by aster526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aster526/pseuds/aster526
Summary: Раз, два, три, четрыре, пять, выхожу тебя искать...





	Прятки

  

      ***  
  
      — Раз, два, три, четыре, шесть, семь, восемь, десять, двенадцать…  
      Сансе хочется крикнуть «Эй, не жульничай!», но тогда она себя выдаст, и Арья найдет её. Вечно она «забывает» половину цифр, когда становится водой.  
      — Сорок два, сорок три, сорокпятьсороксемьсороквосемь… — От нетерпения, Арья уже тараторит. — ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ! Я иду тебя искать!  
      Из зарослей, в которых затаилась Санса, ей хорошо видно, как Арья бегает по саду, безуспешно пытаясь обнаружить старшую сестру то под скамейкой, то на дереве, то в фонтане. Вот глупая, неужели всерьез считает, что она туда полезет? По себе судит, это ведь Арья однажды ухитрилась взобраться на крышу беседки, и пришлось звать папу, чтобы спустить её вниз.  
      Не найдя сестру в дупле, Арья сердится.  
      — Санса, выходи! Мне надоело играть.  
      Ни за что. Стоит ей выйти, Арья тут же скажет, что пошутила и теперь её очередь прятаться.  
      — Санса, это нечестно!  
      Нечестно в шесть лет половину цифр не помнить.  
      Видя, как Арья бестолково мечется между клумбами, Санса едва сдерживает хихиканье. Ей не часто удается так удачно спрятаться. И тут ей на руку падает жук. Отвратительный, склизкий, похожий на таракана с крыльями. Девочка быстро отбрасывает его в сторону, отступает назад. Ветки под её ногами предательски хрустят.  
      Арья оборачивается.  
       _«Я пропала»_  
      От страха, Санса закрывает лицо ладошками. И не видит того, как бегущая Арья чуть не сбивает с ног мужчину, шедшего по дорожке.  
      — Не ушиблась, милая? — Спрашивает он.  
      — Нет. — Сердито отмахивается сестра.  
      Дальнейший их разговор Санса разобрать не может. Только видит, как Арья азартно машет руками, тычет то на дерево, то на беседку, то на клумбы. Мужчина смеется, обводит взглядом сад и указывает на кусты возле ворот. Арья несется туда.  
      Он направляет к их дому, подходит совсем близко. Санса видит, что он еще молодой, не старше тридцати, но на висках уже седины больше, чем у папы. Внезапно мужчина поворачивается в её сторону, чуть сощурив зеленые глаза. Улыбается, быстро подмигивает и заходит в дом. Санса может поклясться, что он её заметил. И заметил давно.  
  
      Арья так её и не находит, и дуется на сестру весь обед. На который остается и их новый знакомый. Мама представляет его как мистера Бейлиша, своего старого друга, но он просит всех, включая детей, называть его просто Петиром.  
  
      ***  
  
      Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.  
      Санса зажимает себе рот, и все равно кажется, будто её дыхание гулким эхом разносится по дому.  
      — Где-то здесь, чую. — Ей до боли знаком этот голос.  
      Она узнала об аресте отца и Робба из новостей. Дозвониться до мамы не успела — во двор уже заехала машина Джоффри. Сансе повезло — она была у себя в спальне и успела забежать на чердак.  
      В старом гардеробе душно и грязно от скопившейся пыли. На её колено сползает паук, и не спешит уходить, но девушка молчит. Санса уже слишком большая, чтобы бояться насекомых. Люди страшнее.  
      Когда глаза привыкают к темноте и бешеному стуку сердца, дверь отворяется. Усилием воли она заставляет себя не закрывать глаза и наблюдать через створку. Два тонких лучика света безжалостно рыскают по углам. Вдох.  
      — Она могла остаться в общежитии. — И этот голос она узнает. — Послал туда людей?  
      — Первым делом. Там её нет.  
      — А в аэропорт?  
      Джоффри оглушительно чихает. Выдох.  
      — Не считай меня идиотом, Бейлиш! Что Санса может делать в аэропорту?!  
      — Например, покупать билет до Гнезда, где сейчас отдыхает большая часть её семьи. Объявить её в официальный розыск пока нет оснований.  
      — Черт возьми! — От злости Джоффри пинает комод. — Я надеялся, что мы обойдемся без лишнего шума. Старков взяли меньше часа назад, как она могла узнать?  
      — Их арест и твое довольное лицо уже успели заснять для Варис-ТV. У него в каждом участке сидит свой агент с камерой.  
      Санса буквально чувствует ту волну досады и ненависти, что исходит от её бывшего парня. Чувствует запах его приторно-въедливого одеколона, от которого свербит в носу. Она задерживает дыхание.  
      — Раз такой умный, мог бы и сам позаботиться о перехвате!  
      — Это не в моей компетенции, Джоффри. — Тон Мизинца все также мягок. — Федералов контролирует Слинт. Он служит тебе, не мне.  
      Джоффри в последний раз окидывает взглядом чердак, еще раз чихает. После чего направляется к выходу, бросая Бейлишу телефон.  
      — Позвони Слинту и распорядись насчет поиска девки. Скажи, что я приказал.  
      Когда его шаги затихают, Сансе становится легче. Она выдыхает, отпускает руку. Позволяет себе закрыть глаза, позволяет нескольким слезам скатиться по щекам. Санса чувствует себя в безопасности целых десять секунд, пока не открывает глаза, натыкаясь на стоящего перед ней Бейлиша. Еще две слезы стекают вниз. Нет смысла кричать, он сделает это за неё.  
      Но Мизинец не зовет Джоффри. По-прежнему смотрит в упор, неотрывно. Не отходя ни на дюйм, набирает номер Слинта, отдает распоряжение о её розыске. Пока говорит, продолжает скользить по ней взглядом, заставляющим кровь леденеть. И когда уже Санса сама готова закричать от напряжения, мужчина подносит палец к губам, призывая молчать. Одним движением захлопывает дверь шкафа, проворачивает в ней ключ, до упора. И уходит. Лишняя предосторожность, ей теперь все равно некуда идти.  
  
      Бейлиш возвращается через полчаса. Отпирает дверь, умывает её, забирает к себе. Обещает помочь, защитить. Санса верит ему, послушно сидит в его загородном доме, перекрашивает волосы, называет себя Алейной Стоун, а его Петиром.  
  
      ***  
  
      — Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, выхожу тебя искать. — нараспев тянет грубый голос.  
      Осни Кэттлблэк необычайно горд, ему впервые доверили столь серьезное задание. Проникнуть в дом самого Мизинца это вам не дерьмо из уличных шлюх выбивать.  
      — Санса, Санса, выходи, от меня ты не беги…  
      Серсея убедила его, что работа плевая. В будние дни Бейлиш всегда остается в городе, здесь бывает только по воскресеньям. А сегодня среда. Всего-то и делов, что взять Сансу Старк за шкирку и привезти в дом Ланнистеров.  
      Девчонка явно чувствовала себя в безопасности. Или она сама по себе дура, раз оставила форточку на кухне открытой. Аккуратно поддернуть шпингалет и раскрыть окно полностью, для Осни было делом двух минут. Одно плохо — опираясь на полку, он случайно обвалил её и тем самым выдал себя. По-тихому Сансу взять не получилось, и потому он просто ходит из комнаты в комнату, стараясь наугад вычислить, где притаилась его добыча. Пока удача на его стороне, в гостиной Осни нашел её выключенный телефон, значит вызвать полицию у Сансы не выйдет.  
      — Детка, я тебе ничего плохого не сделаю. Обещаю, и пальцем не трону.  
      Он не лукавит. Почти. Не такой он дурак, чтобы насиловать и убивать невесту Джоффри Баратеона. Но если она будет сильно сопротивляться, может и приложит пару раз об косяк. Осни не любит истеричных девок, одна из таких ему когда-то так лицо расцарапала, что шрамы на всю жизнь остались.  
      — Лучше выходи по-хорошему, пока я один. — Осни порядком утомился от их игры в кошки-мышки. — Скоро подъедет Гора, а он, знаешь ли, далеко не такой джентльмен.  
      Это ложь, он не вызвал подмогу. Зачем она здесь? Он вооружен, а девчонка одна. Клигана и так ценят больше, чем остальных охранников, слишком жирно будет делиться с ним славой.  
      На втором этаже скрипит дверь, слышны шаги. Осни улыбается.  
      — Умница, я знал, что ты послушаешься.  
      — Осни, я еще не такой дурак, чтобы слушаться таких как ты.  
      На мгновение Кэттлблэку кажется, что пол под ним провалился. По лестнице спускается Петир Бейлиш, наставив на него пистолет. И если улыбка на лице Осни гаснет, то у Мизинца становится шире.  
      — Сам разоружишься или помочь?  
      Приходится подчиниться. Скотина усатая.  
      — Как узнал?  
      Мизинец пожимает плечами.  
      — Ты еще глупее, чем кажешься. Неужели думал, что ты мой единственный шпион у Серсеи? Ты даже не единственный, кто с ней спит.  
      Осни вскипает.  
      — А неужели ты думал, что Ланнистеры не заметят твоего участия в освобождении Старков? На что ты рассчитывал? Ты сам помог их посадить, а теперь, как крыса…  
      Он не успевает увернуться от пули, направленной прямо в сердце. Чувствует легкий удар и только. Кто из нас еще дурак, Бейлиш? Целиться всегда нужно в голову, на ней не скроешь бронежилет.  
      Пока он бежит, в спину раздаются еще два выстрела. Мимо. Дверь на кухню запирается на хлипкую щеколду, но Кэтллблэку хватает времени отыскать разделочный нож. Он успевает выбить у Бейлиша пистолет, но тот заламывает ему руку, валит на пол. Осни бьет его по ногам, заставляет тоже упасть. Вцепляется ногтями в лицо (давно мечтал так сделать), и оказывается сверху. Хватает одной рукой за шею, а другой шарит по полу, стараясь отыскать кольт. Ближе лежит нож. Он еще не убивал так, но все когда-то бывает в первый раз.  
      Быстрый взмах. Лезвие окрашивается кровью одновременно с тем, как на затылок самого Осни Кэттлблэка обрушивается удар.  
  
      — Петир, ты слышишь меня, ПЕТИР!  
      Слышу, слышу, зачем так кричать? Ему горло перерезали, а не уши.  
      Сознание Мизинца как в тумане. Он ничего не чувствует. Ни тяжести лежащего на нем оглушенного Осни, ни боли от нанесенной им раны. На Сансе белый свитер, и когда она пережимает место пореза, он тут же пачкается.  
      — Отойди…  
      Ему все равно не помочь, а вещь испортится. Почему-то свитера Сансы ему жаль больше, чем себя.  
      — Петир, не отключайся! Все будет хорошо, скорая сейчас приедет.  
      Лицо Сансы нависает прямо над ним. Такая красивая, хоть и зареванная. Такая упрямая. Он просил её оставаться наверху, а если он не вернется спустя пять минут — выбираться через черный ход и уезжать.  
      — Я не могла больше прятаться. — Она словно читает его мысли. — Ты был бы уже мертв, если бы я не пришла!  
      Дурочка, я и так умру. Минутой больше, минутой меньше, не все ли равно? Но Санса упорно продолжает зажимать его рану. Его кровь теплая, и её слезы, что капают ему на лицо — тоже.  
      — Прости…  
      Он так виноват перед ней. Слишком поздно решил все исправить, переиграть. Её отца и брата завтра должны выпустить под залог, а Кет с младшими детьми уже вылетела из Долины в Винтерфелл. Это его прощальный подарок, вернуть ей все то, что он помог отнять. Семья Сансы утешит её, вновь сделает счастливой.  
      — Я…  
      — Молчи, ты главное, молчи. — Свободной рукой Санса пытается неловко погладить его по волосам. — Пожалуйста, держись, не бросай меня одну!  
       _«Ты теперь не одна»_  хочет сказать он, но кровь уже плещется во рту. Сглотнуть её не удается. Тумана в голове становится все больше, веки наливаются свинцом, и Мизинцу кажется, что он куда-то летит.  
      — Петир, хороший мой, только не умирай! Смотри на меня, не засыпай!  
      Санса всхлипывает, и неожиданно целует его в губы. Первый раз сама. Ради этого стоит еще немного пожить. Петир открывает глаза, из последних сил стремясь её запомнить. Её лицо, её слёзы, её встревоженный взгляд, в котором слишком много незаслуженной нежности.  
      Слышится шум сирен, топот. Санса оборачивается и кричит.  
      — Сюда, здесь раненный!  
      Последнее что Бейлиш помнит, как руку Сансы заменяет что-то холодное, а в плечо вонзается игла. Сперва становится больно, затем темно.  
  
      ***  
  
      Зима в этом году наступила поздно, и снег выпадает только к концу декабря, перед самым Рождеством. Санса любуется танцем снежинок за окном, жалея, что на пластиковых окнах мороз не рисует узоров.  
      В дверь стучат.  
      — Санса, пора обедать.  
      Задернув шторы, девушка быстро спихивает дорожную сумку под кровать. Потом разберет, она на все выходные приехала, успеет.  
      Спустившись, Санса замечает, что за столом пустует несколько мест. Робб прилетит из Риверрана только вечером, Джон уехал за елкой, а где…  
      — Он покурить вышел. — Арья на удивление проницательна. — Но ты его позови, а то уж полчаса прошло.  
      В сад Санса выбегает в одном свитере, забыв про куртку. Возле дома никого нет, и цепочка свежих следов на снегу тянется до забора.  
      — Прячешься?  
      Бейлиш качает головой, указывает на сигарету.  
      — Петир, она электронная. Её даже в детской курить можно.  
      Мужчина фыркает, но с места не двигается. Замечает, что она раздета, делает страшные глаза. Санса его передразнивает, отказывается брать его пальто, предпочитая просто обнять. Вздохнув, Петир прижимает её к себе, закутывает их обоих.  
      — Пошли в дом. Нас там ждут.  
       _«Не нас, а тебя»_  вертится на языке, но вслух не озвучивается. И дело тут не в благоразумии. Петиру Бейлишу еще долго придется молчать.  
      Никто, кроме Сансы, не верил, что его довезут живым. Врачи говорят, что его спасли одна минута и два миллиметра. Приди машина на минуту позже, и войди нож на пару миллиметров глубже, и вызывать пришлось бы труповозку. У Петира иное мнение. Его спасла Санса Старк, и это первое, что он скажет, когда снимут швы. Вторым будут его показания на суде против Ланнистеров.  
      Тем временем Санса отстраняется, берет его за руку и ведет обратно в сад. Пересмешник неохотно ей подчиняется. За сегодня он уже трижды сбегал за ворота, борясь с искушением завести машину и уехать. Старки знают, что Мизинец еще работал на Серсею, когда арестовали Эддарда и Робба. Стараниями Сансы, они также знают и то, что это Бейлиш спас её и помог их семье воссоединиться. И чуть не отдал богу душу, когда защищал её от Кэттлблэка. Сочтут ли они это достойным искуплением — вот этого Петир пока не знает. И предпочел бы не выяснять сей по вопрос хотя бы до той поры, когда к нему вернется голос, но по мнению Сансы, Рождество это лучший повод для примирения. Она гораздо храбрее его. Или наивней.  
  
      У крыльца его вновь одолевает слабость, свежий шрам начинает зудеть под свитером. Он останавливается, Санса его не торопит. Понимает, ждёт, задумчиво скользит взглядом по двору.  
      — Помнишь, я играла здесь с Арьей в прятки, когда ты впервые приехал к нам?  
      Кивок.  
      — Я сидела вон в тех кустах, а ты меня не выдал.  
      Улыбается. Санса нежно целует его, смотрит прямо в глаза.  
      — Верь мне, Петир. Все хорошо будет.  
      В её взгляде столько уверенности, что она передается и ему. И Петиру Бейлишу ничего не остается, кроме как крепче сжать её руку и первым зайти в дом.


End file.
